


In Which Daisy Forgets She's Allergic to Paint

by Imjustonegal66



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone is worried about her, Lincoln Campbell Lives, Skye is hospitalised after an accident, bitch, serious allergic reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66
Summary: Daisy helps with the redecoration of the Playground, when she gets some of it on her, she has a reaction.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Jemma Simmons/Leopold Fitz, Lincoln Campell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May/Phil Coulson
Kudos: 36





	In Which Daisy Forgets She's Allergic to Paint

**Author's Note:**

> I have to stop doing this to myself. I plan to update my Detroit story soon, just thought I'd write some angst because fuck being emotionally healthy.
> 
> This is basically a SHIELD family AU where Mack and May are cousins, and Daisy is Mack and Elena's niece. Afterlife never happened, but Daisy still got her powers. Everyone in the pairing are soulmates, and Lincoln met Daisy after Terrigenesis.

It was hot. Like, no air conditioning, 40 degrees Celcius weather type hot in the Playground. Of course, it was summer, so it was to be expected. Though, naturally, the air conditioning was broken, as some smart man had broken the vent system.

"This is fun." Daisy commented, rolling up her sleeves as they faced a wall in the lab. She grinned at Lincoln, who tapped her on the shoulder, grinning. "I was never an interior decorator, but I might have missed my calling." He joked, getting a laugh from her as she grabbed a roller.

Fitzsimmons were up to their arms in the stuff, a deep blue coating the walls, soon to be a mint green, so Skye and Lincoln got stuck in. "You know, this new colour should have the lab looking levels brighter." Jemma commented, laying down the first coat as Fitz hummed along. "Well that's because of the mixture of light greens and blues, the luminance, it-" He clicked his fingers, trying to find the correct word, so Jemma finished for him. "Lightens the area using the colour spectrum." She ended, taking his hand as he nodded. She knew how much Fitz hated the whole thing with his brain, it still not caught up after Hive and Ward.

Lincoln was talking to Daisy about some new medical tech being trialled by SHIELD which he was fascinated about when it happened. Daisy felt herself trip before she could correct it, yelping as she fell face first into the tub of paint, freezing as she suddenly remembered.

_Oh shit._

_The first time it had happened, it had been at school. It was undergoing construction of a new ward, when she'd dunked her hand in paint, only for her to erupt in burns and hives not less than twenty minutes later. To make matters worse, she'd splashed paint into her throat. It was the most horrific thing she'd ever experienced, the young Daisy Coulson-May could feel her throat closing up, choking for breath as her vision started to bubble, turning black as she lost consciousness._

_She woke a day later in the hospital. She was told what it was was an allergic reaction, and she'd gone into anaphylactic shock. She'd asked what that meant, and they'd said her throat had swelled to point of it shutting off, and they'd had to put a special needle in her to reverse it._

Ever since then, Daisy had steered well clear of paint, until today, when she'd very conveniently forgot. _Thanks, brain._   
  
"Daisy!" Lincoln called out, rushing to her. She was seizing up, gasping for breath. He saw her skin paling rapidly, whirling aroundot Jemma. "Epipen, right now! She's having an allergic reaction!" He hurried out, and both Jemma and Fitz rushed to the cabinet.   
Lincoln crouched down to Daisy level. "Okay Daisy, you can do this!" He encouraged. "Just keep breathing. Nod if you can hear me!" He urged, sighing at Skye's slight nod, despite her choking and coughing. Her shaky rasping worried him, getting harsh and rattling in her voice.

"Fitz, get Coulson and May! Jemma I need that goddamn pen!" Lincoln ordered, Jemma handing the yellow tube over to him. His hands shook as he placed it over Daisy's veins, steadying himself before plunging it in. Daisy stopped choking, but the danger wasn't over yet. She still had to be stabilised, and he could see horrific burns appearing on her face. "Shit."

He picked her up, rushing from the lab as May and Coulson came running. "What the hell happened?" Coulson asked, running along with Lincoln. "She had an allergic reaction. Face planted in some paint, now she's like this. I Epipenned her, but look at her face." May looked down at her daughter's face, gasping when she saw the red, angry cauterisations on her face. "Oh my God. She forgot didn't she? This isn't the first time she's done so." She informed Lincoln, who nodded. "Daisy does seem to forget about things that can cause her harm." He murmured in agreement, worried for his girlfriend as they rushed into the infirmary.

Soon, Daisy was stable, inciting relief and slumped shoulders from everyone, when Mack comes rushing in. "What happened to Tremors?" He demanded, looking at the small, pale Inhuman girl in her hospital bed. She looked so childlike, his little niece. He could remember a time she was so small he could hold her in his arms.   
  


"Allergic reaction. We were painting the lab." Lincoln summarised shortly. The burns were starting to heal, but the hives were spreading over her cheeks, her lips pale. Mack and Lincoln sat by her bedside while May and Coulson watched. Elena soon followed Mack in, sitting down in a spare chair. "Simmons told me what happened. Poor chica." Elena murmured sympathetically, taking the girl's hand. She'd known Daisy since she was a baby, and Elena was entirely proud of her little niece, and what she'd become. She looked like a small girl that would come visit whenever she had night terrors, and slept with her aunt and uncle in their room.

  
Daisy woke with a cough, people surrounding her. Blinking, she shook her head. "Wha happened?" She slurred, noticing the headache. Elena smiled at the girl. "You forgot about your allergies, and had a reaction. You scared us bambina." Elena explained. Lincoln took her other hand, smirking. "Don't do that to us again Flowers." He warned, smiling like an adorable little goof. Daisy felt her spirits lift just by looking into his eyes. "Sorry Pikachu. I forgot again." She lamented, only for Lincoln to knock a piece of her hair from her cheek. "Not your fault. You're fine now anyway. You just got a few hives." He joked. Daisy groaned, putting her head back on the pillow. "Not again. Please say I don't have it in my hair." At the winces, she only groaned further. "This is gonna take weeks to get out."

Everyone laughed. Daisy would be alright.


End file.
